The present invention relates to a word information storage device and more particularly to an electronic dictionary and language interpreter.
Nowadays, electronic dictionaries and language interpreters have been developed which provide for efficient and rapid retrieval of word information which is stored in a memory. An outline of such an electronic dictionary and language interpreter is shown in, for example, Levy U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,236 issued June 12, 1979, entitled "Electronic Dictionary and Language Interpreter".
In the electronic dictionaries and language interpreters, it is desirous that a part of speech or other index information relevant to a specific word in question be simultaneously developed.